Thunderstorms Are Scary
by TheBestEver222
Summary: Hiro wakes up in the middle of the night to a raging thunderstorm. Did I mention he's terrified of thunderstorms? It's a good thing Tadashi's always there to comfort his brother, even when the thunderstorms are scary.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BIG HERO 6! I KNOW, IT'S TRAGIC!

Fourteen year old Hiro Hamada was fast asleep in his bed, dreaming wonderful dreams, until a loud rumble of thunder woke him.

At first, he didn't know what had awoken him, but he soon found out when lightning flashed outside his window, quickly joined by another crackle of thunder.

At the sudden flash of light, Hiro hid beneath his blanket, shying away from the storm. The blanket did little to block out the flashes of lightning and the roar of thunder.

He shook like a leaf in the wind. Hiro would never admit it to anyone, but he was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. It had seemed a reasonable fear when he was younger, but now it was just embarrassing. He was fourteen and still scared of thunderstorms, but, in his defense, thunder was pretty loud and lightning was pretty creepy when it cast eerie shadows on the walls of his room.

Hiro jumped as another loud boom of thunder shook the house. How did Tadashi sleep through this?

Hiro glanced in the direction of his brother's side of the room, which was separated from his side by a divider. Hiro briefly wondered if Tadashi would mind him waking him up in the middle of the night.

Hiro shook the thought from his head as soon as it presented itself. He wasn't going to bother Tadashi at this hour with something as stupid as his fear of thunderstorms.

Another loud clap of thunder brought Hiro out of his thoughts and he yelped in fear. Maybe it was irrational, but Hiro couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his bed and crossed the room to Tadashi's side, sliding the divider out of the way.

He tiptoed to the head of Tadashi's bed and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tadashi," Hiro whispered, the only response being Tadashi's light snores.

"Tadashi," Hiro said, slightly louder this time. There was a pause in Tadashi's snoring, but still he slept on.

Hiro sighed, deciding to just head back to his bed and tough out the storm on his own.

As he walked passed the divider that separated his room and Tadashi's, there was a loud boom of thunder, louder than all the rest, causing Hiro to jump and shout, "Tadashi!"

This seemed to jolt Tadashi out of his sleep.

"What! Hiro, what's wrong?" Tadashi asked, alarmed by Hiro's shout.

"Th-the storm, there was thunder," was all Hiro could say. Did he mention that he terrified of thunderstorms?

Tadashi rubbed his face with his hand, "Hiro, don't scream like that! I thought something was seriously wrong!"

"I-I didn't me-mean to," Hiro murmured, so softly that it never reached Tadashi ears.

"Just go back to bed and let me be," Tadashi ordered grumpily. He was tired and didn't want to be bothered by his little brother all night long when he could be sleeping.

"Okay," Hiro whispered, crawling back in his bed, wrapping himself up in his blanket.

Hiro tried to fall asleep, and he almost succeeded in doing so, until thunder cackled outside, causing him to whimpered.

"Hiro?" Tadashi called from across the room, "Hiro, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hiro called back. He didn't want to disrupt his brother's sleep anymore than he already had.

"Are you sure?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm fine," Hiro replied, but his voice cracked. He hadn't even noticed the tears slowly crawling down his cheeks until now.

"Come here, Hiro," Tadashi said, but the tone he used left no room for Hiro to argue, not that he really wanted to.

Hiro unraveled himself from his blanket and ran across the room, practically throwing himself at his brother.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" Tadashi asked softly, wrapping his arms around Hiro, who was now sitting in his lap.

"Th-the thunder i-is so loud, and the l-l-lightning is creepy," Hiro stuttered out, and before Tadashi could say anything else, he said, "I know that it's stupid, but I really don't like thunderstorms."

"It's not stupid, Hiro," Tadashi said, "Plenty of people don't like thunderstorms."

"Yeah, well how many fourteen year olds do you know who are scared of thunderstorms?" Hiro asked.

"I'm sure there are lots," Tadashi said, though he didn't sound so sure.

"Yeah, right," Hiro said bitterly, though he made no move to leave his brother's embrace.

"It's not stupid," Tadashi said once again, determined to make his brother feel better.

"Well-" Hiro never got to finish his sentence, as a loud crash of thunder cut him off and made him press himself closer to Tadashi.

"Dashi," Hiro whimpered, using his childhood nickname for Tadashi, which he had claimed to have out grown long ago.

"Shh, it's okay," Tadashi comforted. They stayed like that for a little while, Tadashi comforting Hiro every time lightning flashed or thunder rumbled.

"I'm sorry," Hiro said after a while, pulling away from his older brother.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," Tadashi said.

"Yes I do. I woke you up in the middle of the night because of a stupid little thunderstorm," Hiro said.

"Don't worry about it," Tadashi said, "It's not your fault. Fears are fears."

"Yeah, I guess so," Hiro yawned, his eyes drooping tiredly.

"Someone's tired," Tadashi chuckled lightly.

"No 'm not," Hiro mumbled.

"Yeah, sure," Tadashi said, lying down with Hiro next to him, "Get some sleep."

"Mhm," Hiro couldn't find the energy to move his lips. Tadashi just chuckled.

A loud clap of thunder once again sounded outside. Hiro's face scrunched up, but remained asleep as he snuggled up to his older brother. Tadashi smiled and wrapped an arm around Hiro, kissing his raven hair before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself. And there the two brothers laid, fast asleep and remaining that way, no matter how long the storm outside raged on.


End file.
